Iris
by polkahotass
Summary: Paul is a jerk and a player. After he becomes a wolf he's just pissed off with the world. Then he imprints on his ex-girlfriend. Whom he treated badly. Can he win her back? Or will this all just end up in flames? Paul/OC The rest canon pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hai everyone! This is my first fan fiction (lol, be nice, please :D) and without a beta! (If there are any betas out there who would like to help me, please message me or review!! I would very much appreciate it!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except for Iris and other OC's**

**

* * *

**

_~Iris POV~_

I loathe Paul.

I gave him every single drop of my love and what does he give me back? Nothing! Absolutely nothing! Oh no, wait. He did give me something. But first he took my heart, played with it for a little, and then he got out a hammer and smashed it into a million pieces. As if that wasn't enough he got a flamethrower and burned the pieces of my heart. He, then, picked up the remnants my horribly beaten heart and threw them at me.

I ran into my house, eyes welling up with tears I couldn't contain any longer.

"Hey Iris," my brother, Jordan, said. Not bothering to look up from the TV, just like my 3 other brothers. "How was your date?"

My tears were flowing freely now. Damn you, traitorous tears. My throat closed up. I couldn't breathe. I gasped for air, and it came out strangled.

All of my brothers looked up from the TV at the sound of my strangled cry.

They rushed towards me. Concern and worry written on each of their faces. Just as I was about to fall strong arms kept me up on my feet. I leaned against my brother, Kyle, and cried. He wrapped his arms around me and rubbed my back soothingly. This sweet gesture only made me cry harder and I buried my face in his chest, hugging him tighter.

"What's wrong?" Darren asked.

"Paul," I cried.

I could feel the atmosphere, in the room change into anger, as my over-protective brothers bombarded with questions.

"Did he touch you?" Brent demanded, his hands clenching into fists.

"What did he do?" Darren practically yelled.

"Are you hurt?" Jordan asked, concern clear in his voice.

_Yes, _I thought,_ I AM HURT! He broke my heart for crying out loud!_

"He b-broke up with m-me!" I sobbed. Kyle hugged me tighter.

"That little bastard-"

"He doesn't deserve you-"

"He's gonna pay-"

"Son of a bi-"

Their sentences overlapped each other. Their voices filled with concern, fury, hate and outrage. All I wanted to do was go to bed and cry myself to sleep.

"Stop," I managed to croak. My voice was raspy and barely above a whisper, but they stopped yelling and looked at me. "I just wanna go to my room."

Kyle reluctantly unwrapped his arms, but then put one arm around my shoulders and led me upstairs to my room. I could hear my other brothers following me closely. Kyle opened the door to my room and I jumped on my bed, face first, crying uncontrollably.

Jordan walked over to my bed and put me in a sitting position. I pulled my knees to my chest, hugging myself tightly. Jordan put a protective arm around me. Darren and Kyle sat down on my bed. I looked up, tears running down my cheeks and saw Brent by my bed, arms crossed over his chest. Clearly, all of my brothers were concerned for me (surprise, surprise), and, are mad as hell at Paul (again I say, surprise, surprise. Picked up on my sarcasm yet?)

"I'm okay," I said, trying to give them a reassuring smile but failing miserably. I wiped my tears with the back of my hand, but the tears kept on flowing.

"I'm going to kill that guy," Brent said through his clenched teeth.

"No, don't," I said, "Promise me you won't hurt him or do anything bad to him. J-just ignore him. Please!"

"Fine, I promise," Brent said grudgingly.

I looked expectantly at Jordan, Kyle and Darren. They all promised but I could tell that it was the last thing they wanted to do. They wanted to hurt him for hurting me.

**~.:x:.~**

For weeks I moped, cried and grieved for the loss of a person I loved and whom I thought loved me back. In those two weeks any little thing would make me cry, like my mom saying good morning because Paul used to say good morning to me. I would've sulked longer, but my mom told me to get over him and that I shouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing that he hurt me. So, then, I forced myself to stop grieving, but there was still an ache in my heart that won't be gone for a while. Sooner or later I will get that stupid, unnecessary suffering out of my heart. I can move on and get over him. I have to. I would prefer sooner than later, though.

The rest of the summer I did anything to keep my mind of Paul. More chores. More reading. More sketching and painting. More of everything!

I couldn't have survived this summer without the beautiful gift my freaking amazing brothers gave me. I still don't have any idea why they gave it to me, but I'm beginning to think it has something to do with Paul.

Ugh. Paul.

Must. Not. Think. About. Paul.

Okay, breathe in and out. In and out.

Think about the awesome gift!

The awesome gift is a motorcycle. A FREAKING MOTORCYCLE!!

I don't know much about motorcycles, but mine is HELLA AH-MAZING! It's pink. Not girly pink, but I'm-a-badass-kind-of-girl-so-you-better-not-mess-with-me pink. It's not gang-hardcore type of motorcycle, but it totally fits my style. Also, it's super sleek and has these crazy tribal designs.

I guess you could say that my motorcycle was, in one word, HOT! And it helps that it keeps things off my mind. (Especially Paul.)

When I ride my motorcycle, my mind clears itself of its worries and anything else for that matter. Then, it's just me and my beautiful motorcycle. I feel so free! It's the closest thing I have to flying. Freeing myself of all my burdens and the pain I carry within me.

**~.:x:.~**

School starts tomorrow.

Ugh.

You know that I'm not just groaning about the school work that's going to be inevitably thrown upon us. Can you guess what or who I'm dreading to see tomorrow?

If you guessed Paul, you are not mistaken!

Of course, I would be dreading to see Paul. After the idiot broke my heart, you think I'd be happy to see him.

It's not like I love him anymore (Okay, just a bit. Maybe a little more than a bit. Hmm, okay...just half of my heart. Only half! That half will be gone in not time!) It's just that it would be weird seeing your ex again, after the whole summer. Hell, it's weird and awkward to see your ex under any circumstance.

It was such a relief that I didn't see Paul this summer. I don't know how I did it, but I think God took pity on me or something. I don't care what it was but at least my summer was Paul-free!

School is starting tomorrow and I knew I would have to see him sometime.

I should take a ride on wheels, so I would be ready to see Paul tomorrow.

I'm not planning on talking to him, it's just if I see him, I don't want to start bawling and make him think that I care about our break-up.

**~.:x:.~**

I put on my helmet and got on my motorcycle. I started my motorcycle and sighed, a happy sigh.

Seconds later, I'm riding around La Push. It feels so good to be riding my motorcycle. Adrenaline running through my veins.

It was only me and my motorcycle. The road ahead of us and the woods on either side of us, embracing us with its warmth.

I looked over in the woods and saw some sort of movement. Suddenly a huge silver wolf came bursting out of the forest and ran across the road.

I abruptly came to a halt. I watched as the immense wolf ran to the other side of the forest.

Then silence.

I breathed heavily.

A howl.

The howl was filled with so much pain, I wanted to run after it and see if it was alright. But the rational side of me told me to go home.

So I did. Go home, I mean.

Tomorrow is going to be hell.

* * *

**A/N: Well there it is my very first chapter. Tell me what you think about it. I'm already writing the second chapter. 2****nd**** chapter, Paul will be there. Review, tell me if it's good or bad, any ideas you got. REVIEWS PLEASE. I want to know what you guys think! :D  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Heeeeey home dawgs. I was REALLY HAPPY about the response (reviews and story alerts, etc.) about this story that I just had to updaaaaate!!**

**There's more background history about Iris in this chappie and what Iris and her bros look like. **

**Oh, and I need a name for Iris' PINK MOTORCYCLE!! Help! What do you think I should name that pink badass? XD**

**This was before Jacob or Embry, that part is coming though.**

***swearing in this chapter (not much, just in Paul's POV)***

***drum roll* Here's Chaaaapter 2! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**

* * *

**

_Last Chapter:_

_I looked over in the woods and saw some sort of movement. Suddenly a huge silver wolf came bursting out of the forest and ran across the road._

_I abruptly came to a halt. I watched as the immense wolf ran to the other side of the forest._

_Then silence._

_I breathed heavily._

_A howl._

_The howl was filled with so much pain, I wanted to run after it and see if it was alright. But the rational side of me told me to go home._

_So I did. Go home, I mean._

_Tomorrow is going to be hell_

_

* * *

_

_~Iris POV~_

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Be-_

I slammed my hand down on the snooze button and slowly opened my eyes. Then shut them close again. Ugh. It was way too bright for my liking.

_BANG. BANG. BANG._

What's with all the loud noises this morning?!

"IRIS," Kyle shouted, "WAKE UP! TIME FOR SCHOOL!!" He continued banging on my door.

"Alright! I'm up! I'm UP!" I yelled back.

I got up went to the bathroom, brushed my teeth and took a nice warm shower. You know, do the normal stuff you do in a bathroom. Unless you don't take showers...then...that's just nasty.

I was going to wear just jeans and a random t-shirt, but I decided to look a little sexy but not slutty. Girls, there is a fine line between sexy and slutty. Do not cross it if you don't want to look like a ho.

I picked a cute blue skirt (not slutty short), a white v-neck shirt, so you can see a bit of cleavage and my black knee-high boots. For accessories I chose diamond studs earrings and my gold heart necklace that I always wore. I put on a bit of mascara and eyeliner and I was ready to go.

My stomach grumbled. Okay, I'll have breakfast first.

I made my way downstairs to the kitchen and sat down on a chair.

"Good morning, sweetheart," my mom greeted me. "Would like some eggs and bacons?"

"Yes, please," I replied.

Mom handed me my plate with eggs and bacons and I started to eat. Ahhh. So yummy.

I looked around the table to see my brothers with a dreamy face on. They always had that expression while looking at hot girls or eating my mom's food. Everyone loved my mom's cooking. It's the only thing that could shut my brothers up.

"So, Iris, are you taking your motorcycle?" Darren asked. "Or are you riding with us?"

"Motorcycle, of course," I replied.

"Wearing that?" Brent asked, looking at my outfit. "I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"Because you can't ride you're motorcycle while wearing a skirt. Your skirt is going to fly up. Then you're going to flash everybody!"

"I am NOT! I can handle my skirt. Besides you can't tell me what to do."

"I'll restrain you. I swear I will, if I have to."

"Go ahead and try. I'll kick your weak spot."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

"Iris, never kick a guys weak spot. NO MATTER WHAT! It hurts like HELL!"

"Well then let me go to school with this skirt! Besides it's sunny and warm. It's barely sunny around here, so I won't get to wear skirts that much."

"GAH! FINE! Flash everyone, why don't you?"

I just rolled my eyes at Brent. He's always so over-protective. Hell, all my brothers were. Ever since my dad died, they always felt the need to become men of the house (they are, who else would be? Mom? Me?). My dad died in car accident. Car accidents are so common that you don't really care unless it happens in your family. Well it happened to my family.

I was 14 years old when he died. My brothers were 15 years old. Brent and Kyle are twins, born in January 4. Darren and Jordan are also twins, born November 29. I don't know how mom handled 2 set of twin boys. I would've lost my mind, considering how annoying they are now. I think my mom stayed sane because she had ME! My birthday is December 17.

I miss my dad all the time. When he died our family couldn't function at all for two months. We grieved and grieved, till we just couldn't take the sadness anymore and moved on. We haven't forgotten him. We will never forget him. We will remember him; we just won't let his death stop us from living our lives. He wouldn't have wanted us moping all the time.

On his birthday we would cook a nice dinner, not normal dinner, but fancy kind. Then we would talk about our memories about him. Someone always ends up crying, it's mostly me and mom but I see my brothers get misty-eyed. We'll love him forever.

**~.:x:.~**

My brothers piled in to the truck they shared. I got on my bike, making sure my skirt wouldn't flash anyone once I got going.

I followed the truck into the school parking lot. Our school isn't that big. Most of the kids that go our high-school are Native-American. My brothers and I are half Native-American and half Caucasian. Mom is Native-American and dad was Caucasian. We chose to live in La Push because we were close to mom's family.

My brothers were identical twins so they ALL looked alike. They have their differences in appearance, so my mom and I don't get confused. But all in all they all look alike but their personalities are somewhat different. They all do sports. Brent does football; Kyle does soccer; Darren does swimming and Jordan does baseball. There aren't really any sports team around La Push so they usually go up to Port Angeles and play their sports there. Good thing the teams accepted them or who knew what they would be doing with their time.

We don't really stick out that much because we're not full white. My brothers' appearances are just like a Native-American (black hair, dark brown eyes and lighter brown skin than a full Native-American) except for their nose. They got their nose from dad's side. Also, from all the sports they do they're pretty built (six packs, biceps, etc. I don't want to sound like a creeper; I'm just saying the facts.)

I look like any Native-American girl (except hotter *wink wink*). You know with the long shiny black hair, same skin color as my siblings except for my nose and eyes. I have the same nose as my brothers but my eyes. My eyes are so different. Everyone says I have gorgeous eyes. That's why I was named Iris. They are a beautiful light blue color. My irises, I mean. Like the sky. Like my dad's eyes.

Imagine this, a brown girl with long dark hair and piercing blue eyes. My eyes with my brown complexion are a unique and beautiful combination. At least that's what my dad used to say to me, when I would get upset because I'm different from everyone.

Anyways, here we are at La Push High School. There's only one high school, here at La Push.

I park my motorcycle next to my brothers' truck. I take off my helmet and get off my pink badass.

"Hey," I called to Darren. "Can I put my helmet in your truck?"

"You're going to get it back after school right?" he asked.

"Yup."

"Alright," he said, opening the back door of the truck. I tossed in my helmet.

"Ready?" Jordan asked me.

"Yup," I said, hiking my bag up higher on my shoulders. Here goes everything.

* * *

_~Paul POV~ *A little bit earlier than Iris' POV*_

"Are you FUCKING kidding me?!" I yelled.

"Paul," Sam said, "Just because you're a werewolf doesn't mean you get to skip out on school." **(A/N: They don't know that they are shape shifters)**

"I would've at least thought that since we're saving people from bloodsuckers that we get to miss school!"

"Education is very important, Paul," Sam said, "So, just get in the car."

"FINE!" I shouted, "But I'm not happy about this."

"What are you ever happy about, Paul?" I hear Sam mumble to himself as I got in the car, Jared following suite.

I used to be happy about a lot of stuff, like cars, sex, women... and more women. I went through women like tissues. Disposable. There was always another one waiting.

My longest relationship ever was 6 months. That was LOOONG for me! Her name was Iris. She was hot! I thought I was going to get some, you what I mean. But I waited 6 months and still nothing! All we did was make out. We didn't even go to 2nd base. I couldn't touch her BOOBS!! That is so 8th grade! I didn't pressure into having sex, I hinted it a few times, but she said she wasn't "ready." Pffft, girls and their hormones. It's not that hard to open your legs, you know.

_*~FLASHBACK~*_

"_Babe," I said, when she pushed me back, "C'mon, pleaaaase!"_

"_Paul, I keep telling you I'm not ready," Iris said, fixing her shirt back in to place._

"_You're such a prude"_

"_WHAT?!"_

"_Nothing."_

"_No, repeat what you said Paul."_

"_I called you a prude."_

"_What the hell?!"_

"_Well, it's true! We've been together for 6 months and you're still not 'ready'."_

"_Well, that's because I'M NOT READY!"_

"_You won't even let me touch you!"_

"_I let you touch me, plenty of times."_

"_You know what I mean!" I yelled. I was getting really irritated now. "When are we ever going to have sex?!"_

"_WHEN I'M READY!!!" Iris shouted._

"_When will that be?"_

"_I don't know."_

"_Iris, I'm guy and guys have needs. Ours needs have to be fulfilled. I can't take this anymore."_

"_Take what anymore?"_

"_If I had gone out with another girl, her legs would've been open a looong time ago, and you're legs are still closed."_

"_W-what?" I heard her breath hitched._

"_I'm breaking up with you."_

_I watched as her beautiful eyes filled up with tears. God, she was so beautiful, if only she would open her legs. _

"_Fine," she said. She opened my car door and ran out. I watched as she became smaller and smaller every step took away from me. It was a good thing her house wasn't far from where I parked my truck._

_Oh, well. Better move on to the next girl. But I didn't. I couldn't. Because the week after I broke up with Iris I turned into a wolf_

_*~END FLASHBACK~*_

We pulled into the school parking lot and got out of Sam's vehicle.

"Jared, Paul," Sam said from the driver's seat, "I want you guys to look out for each other and Paul?"

"What?" I said.

"Please be calm," Sam said. With he rolled up the window and drove off.

We we're a little bit early so decided to just chill under a tree. Jared and I we're talking about patrol when we heard a collective gasp from the students. We looked up and saw the most amazing motorcycle...err...for a girl I meant. I wouldn't be caught dead riding a pink motorcycle. But I couldn't help but admire the beauty of the bike. Then I saw who owned it. Iris. Looking as hot as ever.

She started walking towards the building her brothers flanking her on either side. You know, in the movies, where everything goes in slow motion. Well, this is what's happening.

As she walks past me our eyes lock...and holy shit. I felt gravity shift and the only thing that was holding me to this world was her... It was such an incredible feeling... Wait. What the hell just happened?!

* * *

**A/N: There it is. The 2****nd**** chapter is dooone! Tell me what you think! Any ideas you got, anything really! Reviews Pleaaase! Reviews encourage me to write moreee! ** ** :D**

******Can I have 20 reviews (in total) before the new year? Please! Only need 7 reviews******

**:D HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONEEEE!! xoxo  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Haii! Sorry for such a late update! I was caught up in the holidays and studying for finaaals! :/ **

**Anyways here is chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Please revieeeew!! It doesn't have to be a long paragraph; it can be a short "update soon", "good job", etc! **

**Reviews make me happy. Happiness encourages me. Encouragement makes me write more! Writing me more means UPDATE! :D**

**P.S. I didn't have a beta for this chapter so tell me if I made a mistake in spelling or grammar! THANKS!! x****D**

**

* * *

**

_Last Chapter:_

_~Paul POV~_

_As she walks past me our eyes lock...and holy shit. I felt gravity shift and the only thing that was holding me to this world was her... It was such an incredible feeling... Wait. What the hell just happened?! _

_

* * *

_

_~Iris POV~_

Paul looked into my eyes and I was drawn to him. I wanted to be with him. He changed so much during the summer. Appearance, I mean. He was hot before we broke up, but now he was totally buffed out!! He's been working out hard. Mmmmm. Biceps...mmm...

_Shut up. _I thought, as I quickly looked away from his gaze. _You don't want to be with him. He's a jerk. Remember that._

I walked into the school, my brothers going to their classes. I was headed to my first class which was English. I hope _he_ doesn't have this class with me.

"Hey," my best friend Sarah greeted me. "Isn't it awesome that we have first class together?"

"Yup." I replied.

"What else do we have together?"

I gave her my schedule and she compared hers with mine.

(Iris' Schedule

Period 1: English - Mr. Hobbs

Period 2: Math - Mrs. Leaven

Period 3: Gym - Mr. Brice

Period 4: Science - Mr. Wyatt

~LUNCH~

Period 5: Social Studies [History] - Mr. Key

Period 6: Art - Mr. Leitman

Period 7: French - Mme. Annette

Period 8: Home Economics - Mrs. Sherbert)

"We have science and art together!! YAY!"

We talked to each other about what we did during the summer. Sarah was at her grandparents during the whole summer, so we didn't get to hang out much. She knows that me and Paul broke up and knows that I am so over him.

The bell rang and everyone settled down.

"Hello class," the teacher said, "My name is Mr. Hobbs and I am yo-"

The door suddenly opened revealing a very flustered Paul. I never knew guys could become flustered. Let alone, Paul.

"Hello there," Mr. Hobbs said. "Would care to tell us why you're late?"

"Um..." Paul replied. "Well...err...I...had to...go to the bathroom." It sounded more like a question than an answer.

"Well, since it's the very first day, I will ignore your tardiness," Mr. Hobbs said. "Now please take a seat."

Paul took a seat behind Sarah. It was very difficult for me to pay attention to Mr. Hobbs, but somehow I managed. I felt someone looking at me and I was sure it was Paul.

Sarah suddenly dropped her pencil. She turned around in her chair and picked up the pencil. I thought nothing of this until I got a text message. Good thing my cell was on vibrate.

I discreetly checked my phone under my desk, so as not to get caught texting on the first day of class.

The text read, _OMG!!! PAUL WAS LOOKING AT U!!!! :O_

I texted her back, _Ur kidding. -_-_

_No, I swear he was totally lookin u!!_

_...Was he mad? Happy? Sad? WHAT EMOTION?!!!_

_He was totally checkin u out, gurl._

_Y in da world would he b checkin me out?!_

_Well, duh, cuz ur damn fiiiiine. _

_:P wateve, it's not like I care._

Before Sarah could reply the bell rang.

"Since it's the first day of class, no homework everyone," Mr. Hobbs said as everyone left class.

"Iris," Sarah whispered as we headed to our next class. "I know what I saw, Paul was checking you out."

"I don't care about him, why would I?"

"Uh, because you went out with him!!"

"Whatever, it's not like I want you back."

"He was looking at you like he wants you back!"

I rolled my eyes at her. "Yeah right. Bye Sarah." I said as we went to our separate classes.

I couldn't concentrate in math class at all. My thoughts filled with Paul. Why was he staring at me? What does he want with me? Ugh! This is so frustrating.

Someone cleared their throat forcing me out of my reverie. I looked up to see Mrs. Leaven looking at me.

"What is the answer Miss Cole?"

"Um...29..?" I replied hesitantly. **(A/N: Cole is Iris' last name)**

"That's wrong," she said as I blushed furiously. "Please pay attention"

Math class went by quickly after that. I went to the girls change room in the gym. I changed into a pair of shorts (not too short...unlike some girls who wear shorts that are practically underwear) and a black tank top. I exited the change room to see Paul in a t-shirt (hugging his heavenly muscles) and a pair of black shorts shooting some hoops with some guys. Crap. Why did he have to be in my class?!

"Iris," my friend, Megan called me over to where my other friends were.

"Hey guys," I said.

"Hi Iris," they said in unison. Then we heard a whistle.

"Alright everyone gather around." A large, burly man called.

Everyone walked over and sat on the cold gym floor.

"My name is Mr. Brice and we will play basketball today."

We all started to play, when something outside caught my eye.

"IRIS!!" someone yelled.

I turned my head just in time to see a ball going straight at me. _SMACK._ Ouuuuch! My head hurts sooo bad.

Everyone rushed towards me asking if I was alright.

"Everybody, back away from her," Mr. Brice said. He looked over at me checking to see if I was alright. He looked up as if trying to find someone. "Paul, go take Iris to the nurse."

"No, I'm fine really," I said.

"Nonsense, your nose is bleeding"

I touched my nose and sure enough there was blood. God, this was so embarrassing. And on the first day too!

Mr. Brice helped me up. I steadied myself, as I walked to the nurse's office. Paul walking right behind me. We didn't talk as we made our way to the nurse's office. Of all the people Mr. Brice chose, he chose Paul. Ugh. Today is just not my day.

"Ms. Jay?" I asked hesitantly.

"Oh, hello," Ms. Jay said, "Let me see that. How did you get a nose bleed?"

"I got hit in the face with a ball."

"Oh dear," Ms. Jay said as she got a pack of ice and tissue. She gave them to me.

"Thanks," I said.

"No problem," she replied, "Do you want to stay here or do you want to return to class."

"I'll go back to class. I'm fine."

"Alright. Goodbye. Paul take care of her."

"Okay," Paul grunted. Wow. His voice is so deep and sexy. Er...I mean stupid.

We walked back to gym in silence. As we got closer to the door, Paul said, "You should really be more careful," and took off inside the gym, leaving me behind. God, what a jerk!!

Gym ended pretty quickly since I was sitting on the bleachers.

Science was uneventful and also went pretty fast since we just had to learn about lab safety.

Sarah and I headed to the cafeteria talking about what happened in gym.

"Do you know who hit you in the face?" she asked.

"No," I said.

"Did Paul say anything when you guys went to the nurse's office?"

"No."

"Did he-" I cut her off.

"Sarah, can we not talk about this please?" I said as we got in line for food.

"Okay," she said glumly.

After we got our food we headed over to a table where our friends sat. We idly chatted about meaningless things, when Sarah leaned in and whispered, "Paul is looking at you, again."

I resisted the urge to look behind me and continued to eat my food.

"So?" I said. "It's not like I care"

"Sure, you don't," Sarah said sarcastically.

I just rolled my eyes at her. I was seriously over Paul. I just wanted to get through life peacefully.

The bell rang and everyone started for the doors. I wasn't looking where I was walking and I bumped into someone. I looked up to see Paul.

"Sorry," I mumbled as quickly walked away from him.

Wow.

He was hot. I mean temperature wise. Although his appearance, he was hot. Anyways, when I bumped into him, he was burning hot. I wonder if he has a fever.

I shook my head of thoughts about Paul and went into Social Studies.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Please give me feedback, like if you don't like it, if you do. I need to know if you guys enjoy my story! :D**

**Please revieeeew!! It doesn't have to be a long paragraph; it can be a short "update soon", "good job", etc! **

**Reviews make me happy. Happiness encourages me. Encouragement makes me write more! Writing me more means UPDATE! :D**

**P.S. I didn't have a beta for this chapter so tell me if I made a mistake in spelling or grammar! THANKS!! ****xD**

**P.P.S. You can follow me on twitter: .com/mizDevine  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Haiii everyone!! THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!! :D xoxo**

**I'm going to try to do weekly updates. So next update will probably be Saturday. But I'm not sure, because I have lots of tests, since the semester is finishing and I still have to do finals. So I will try my VERY hardest to update. Reviews ENCOURAGE me to update!!**

**About the POV's, they will switch between Paul and Iris. So don't worry, there will be Paul's POV! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Please revieeeew!! It doesn't have to be a long paragraph; it can be a short "update soon", "good job", etc! **

**Reviews make me happy. Happiness encourages me. Encouragement makes me write more! Writing me more means UPDATE! :D**

**P.S. I didn't have a beta for this chapter so tell me if I made a mistake in spelling or grammar! THANKS!! **

_**I would've posted this earlier but I was watching fail videos. XD**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Last Chapter:_

_~Iris POV~_

_The bell rang and everyone started for the doors. I wasn't looking where I was walking and I bumped into someone. I looked up to see Paul. _

"_Sorry," I mumbled as quickly walked away from him._

_Wow._

_He was hot. I mean temperature wise. Although his appearance, he was hot. Anyways, when I bumped into him, he was burning hot. I wonder if he has a fever._

_I shook my head of thoughts about Paul and went into Social Studies._

_

* * *

_

_~Paul POV~ *after he imprints on Iris* _

As she walks past me, I quickly turn to Jared with a panicked expression.

"Dude," I said. "What the hell just happened?!"

"Whoa," Jared said. "You just spaced out when you stared at her. Do you like her or something?"

I opened my mouth to answer but nothing came out. So I got out my cell phone just as the bell rang.

"Paul," Jared said, "Let's go."

"You go ahead I have to call someone," I said.

Jared left and I dialled Emily's number.

"Hello," Emily answered.

"Hey, Em," I said, "Is Sam there? I really need to speak to him. It's an emergency."

"Sam," I hear Emily call, "Paul is on the phone he says it's an emergency." I hear the phone being passed from Emily to Sam.

"What's wrong, Paul?" Sam said.

"I don't know!" I said, panic evident in my voice. "I just looked in to this girl's eyes and...UGH...I don't know what happened! I feel so protective of her."

"Oh," Sam said, suddenly going quite.

"SAM!" I yelled. "What the hell happened?!"

"What do you feel Paul," Sam asked calmly.

"Sam, this is not the time to share FEELINGS!" I was getting really frustrated.

"Paul, I can't help you if I don't know how you feel," Sam said. "Be honest."

GAHH! This is so annoying! No way, was I going to tell him my "feelings"! But, then again, I did want to know what was going on.

"Alright," I said. "But if you tell ANYONE about this I will cut off your balls."

"I won't tell anyone, Paul."

I sighed. "It's like love at first sight but it's stronger, much stronger," I said. "I want her to be happy; I want her to be safe. Hell, I'm pretty sure I already love her."

Silence.

Then laughter. That stupid prick was laughing at me! I told him my stupid "feelings" and he's laughing at me?! That's it his balls are coming off!

I started growling at him.

"Paul, calm down," Sam said, his laughter dying down. "I'm not laughing at you."

"Explain," I said.

"You imprinted," Sam said simply, as if we were talking about the damn weather.

"I-I what?"

"You have what me and Emily do."

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"Uh...Paul," Sam said tentatively, "Um...Are you not happy about this..?"

Am I happy on imprinting on Iris? Yes. But I don't know how she will react to me, considering how I treated her so badly. God, I wish I could take everything hurtful thing I said or did to her.

"Never mind, Sam," I said. "I'll see you later."

"Wait Pau-" I hung up.

I imprinted on Iris. _I imprinted on Iris._ I smiled to myself thinking of how beautiful that girl is, but then I remembered that I was an ass to her. This is sucks. I don't mean imprinting on Iris; that's the greatest thing ever! I mean, knowing she probably wants nothing to do with me whatsoever. So, I have to win her back. I will win her back. I will.

**~.:x:.~**

As I walked into my English class, I immediately noticed Iris.

"Hello there," a man said, he was probably the teacher, "Would care to tell us why you're late?"

"Um..." I said. "Well...err...I...had to...go to the bathroom."

"Well, since it's the very first day, I will ignore your tardiness," the teacher said, "Now please take a seat."

I couldn't concentrate on what the teacher, Mr. Hobbs, said. I kept staring at Iris. Beauty radiated from her, that it was hard not to notice. You could tell, even if you were miles away. I was so happy that I imprinted on such a lovely girl. We were meant to be for each other. I just have to convince her.

It's not that hard falling in love her. She was kind to others, funny, out-going. There was just this force, and I'm not talking about the imprint, that draws you to her. Other people are drawn to her. Plus, I loved her before summer; it's not hard to resurface old love.

**~.:x:.~**

The rest of the day went by in a blur, my thoughts constantly on Iris. I have FOUR classes with Iris. I was so thrilled.

In gym an idiot threw a ball at her head. But I didn't know who it was; lucky for them because I would've seriously done some damage on their face, accident or not. I took her to the nurse's office because she had a nose bleed. We walked in uncomfortable silence. I wanted to say something but I didn't know what to say. So as we neared the gym doors I got some balls and said, "You should really be more careful," then quickly went in the gym like the coward I am.

In other classes I would just stare at her beauty. I caught other guys staring at her too and I would just glare at them until they looked away.

**~.:x:.~**

Jared and I waited for Sam to come pick us up. I hated it. I felt like a freaking 5 year old. Tomorrow I am getting my own ride.

"Dude," Jared said, "Look, there's you girl."

I quickly looked over at where he was pointing. And sure enough there she was; my goddess. Crap. I sound so cheesy. But I can't help it, imprinting does that to you.

"Isn't she so beautiful?" I asked Jared.

"What the hell?" Jared said, "Did you lose your balls or something?"

"One day, dude," I said, "You will get what I'm talking about."

Jared made a disgusted noise. He will understand sooner or later how Sam and I felt about our imprints.

I watch as Iris gets her helmet from her brother's vehicle and fasten it on. She gets on the motorcycle, and I pray that she won't fall or get hit by a drunk driver. She looks behind her, right at me (!), then quickly looks forward and pulls out of the parking lot, like some maniac is chasing her. But I'm not. Chasing her, I mean. Plus, I'm not a maniac. I will make everything all right between us. Even if it's the last thing I do.

* * *

_~Iris POV~ *after school, back at her house*_

I went up into my room, changed my clothes, and started doing my homework. I was almost finished my science homework when my cell phone rang.

"Hello," I said.

"HEY!! OMIGAWD! YOUR NOT GONNA BELIEVE WHAT I HEARD!" Sarah shouts.

"Whoa," I said, "Sarah, calm down!"

"Okay. Okay," she said. "I'm calm."

"Now, what was it you wanted to tell me?"

"PAUL LIKES YOU!"

"What the hell?"

"HE LIKES YOU!" she said in an excited tone.

"What do I care?"

"Because he's your ex!"

"So, what?"

"What are you going to do if he asks you out?"

"I'll say no." Obviously.

"WHAT?! WHY?!" Sarah sound appalled.

"Because I don't like him," I said.

"Well, I know you don't like him... GAH...FINE...whatever," she said exasperatedly. "But just so you know, I have a plan, if...no I mean when he asks you out. Because you know it's inevitable, he is going to ask you out. A lot of our friends notice him looking at you in class." I knew I felt someone looking at me. But why would Paul care?

"Wait, Sarah," I said, "What plan?"

"Oh, don't you worry your cute little butt, this will all work out," she said in a very mischievous tone. "BWAHAHAHA...Right...well, excuse my moment of insanity and...BYE!"

I was left there stunned. She was always the crazy one, but what did she mean PLAN? Plan for what?! Is she trying to get Paul and me back together? Because that's definitely not happening. EVER.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's short but I was really busy this week. (Back to school week) I WILL TRY TO UPDATE NEXT SATURDAY.**

**Twist and turns will be coming veeeryyy soooon! :D**

**TELL ME IF THERE ARE ANY MISTAKES PLEASE!!!**

**Reviews make me happy. Happiness encourages me. Encouragement makes me write more! Writing me more means UPDATE! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! xoxo :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**If there are any grammatical or spelling errors please tell me.**

**P.S. You can review even if you don't have a fanfiction account!!!!**

**

* * *

**

_~Iris POV~_

"_Well, I know you don't like him... GAH...FINE...whatever," she said exasperatedly. "But just so you know, I have a plan, if...no I mean when he asks you out. Because you know it's inevitable, he is going to ask you out. A lot of our friends notice him looking at you in class." I knew I felt someone looking at me. But why would Paul care?_

"_Wait, Sarah," I said, "What plan?"_

"_Oh, don't you worry your cute little butt, this will all work out," she said in a very mischievous tone. "BWAHAHAHA...Right...well, excuse my moment of insanity and...BYE!"_

_I was left there stunned. She was always the crazy one, but what did she mean PLAN? Plan for what?! Is she trying to get Paul and me back together? Because that's definitely not happening. EVER._

_

* * *

_

_~Iris POV~_

"IRIIIIIS!"

I quickly sat up looking around my surroundings. I was in my bedroom and it was 5:49 am. Who the hell was screaming my name?

"HI!" Sarah shouted as she barged in to my door and sat next to me on my bed.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I said, rubbing my eyes.

"Well I am here, to execute The Plan," she said as though it was obvious.

"What plan?" I asked. "Are you trying to get us back together? Because if you are I don't want anything to do with that ass, a.k.a. Paul."

"Relax," she said, "I'm not trying to get you to back together. Though, I hear Paul _does _want you back."

"Yeah, whatever. It's not like I want him back."

"I know. I know. That's why we have to make him regret breaking up with you."

"Why would I even waste my time on that?"

"Because, you're worth it!"

"Uh-huh. Okay, Ms. Spoke-Person-for-L'Oréal, how will we make him feel 'regretful'?"

"Oh, I don't just plan on making regret, I plan on making him suffer," Sarah said with a mischievous smile.

"Um...okay," I said warily. "What have you got in mind?"

"Well basically we're going to make you look really hot. I know, you're already hot without trying and all, but what if you did try. You would be ridiculously HOT."

"I don't believe that that's all you've got up your sleeves."

"Alright. I do have something else that will make him suffer but that's for me to know and for you to find out. Actually I'll tell you sometime but not yet."

"Fine," I said exasperatedly, because I knew that there was no stopping her. "Fire away."

"You make it sound like I'm going to torture you."

"Sure," I said sarcastically. "Why did you have to wake me up so early anyways?"

"So we can get started on making you look beautiful."

"Okay," I said unenthusiastically. "Wait, how the hell did you get into my house?"

"Your brother let me in," she said as though it was the most normal thing to do. "Now if you are done with the Q and A, let's get started shall we."

"Fine."

* * *

_~Paul POV~_

_She_ was all I could think about. Her beautiful face haunted my every thought. Her voice. Her smell. Everything about her was so perfect. And yet she wasn't _mine._

I want her.

I need her.

I will make sure that she is happy and safe. And with me.

**~.:x:.~**

I sighed as I drove to school. Another of boredom, except that Iris was here. I will win her back. But first I had to get the guts to talk to her. Today was the start of project "Win back my imprint". I will do anything and everything to have her back.

I got out of my truck and walked to where Jared was sitting.

"Hey man," Jared greeted.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Nothin' much," he said. "Except, your girl just arrived."

I looked over to where he was looking and sure enough there she was. Oh my God. She more looked beautiful than ever. I was absolutely speechless.

She was wearing a beautiful yellow sundress (the weather was still summery to wear a dress) that hugged her every curves. The dress had spaghetti straps and grazed just above her knees. Plus, her motorcycle was beside her, she just looked so HOT. She looked innocent yet spicy. Yes, that's right, I, badass Paul, called my imprint spicy. Got a problem with that?

Oh shit. She's coming this way.

"Hey Iris," I said lamely as she walks by.

"Hey," she said, walking into the school.

Oh My God. She said "Hey" to me! Great, now I sound like a middle-school student with a crush.

I know that "Hey" was not a lot but at least it was progress.

Progress to making her _mine._

_

* * *

_

_~Iris POV~_

"Sooooo," Sarah said as soon as my butt landed on my seat. "What happened?"

"What do you mean what happened?" I asked as everyone started filing into the class.

"Well, what did Paul say?" she asked, "Word for word"

"He said 'Hey Iris'."

"That's it?! Are you freaking serious after an hour and a half of making you look HOT all he can come up with is 'Hey Iris."

"Yeah, I guess." I said, trying not to sound disappointed. I really don't care what he thought of me. I'm just doing this because of Sarah; she also got her heart-broken.

"Well, okay," she said trying to keep calm. "What did you say?"

" 'Hey'," I replied.

Sarah suddenly starts banging her head on her desk.

"Sarah," I said. "Stop doing that! People are looking!" And they were. Looking, I mean.

Sarah stops her head-banging and just rests her head on the table. She turns her to look at me.

"You said 'Hey'?" she asked. "Just a simple 'Hey'?!"

"Yeah, well I thought it was enough. You know I didn't want to seem like I care much but, I didn't want to ignore him and be a total snob. So 'Hey' was the right answer."

"Fine," she said. "But I'm telling things WILL heat up. Whether in a good way or bad."

I couldn't respond because Paul walked in followed by Mr. Hobbs.

As Paul walked pass me he winked at me. I quickly turned my head away from his direction.

He freaking WINKED at me. Who does he think he is?!

I will make him suffer just as he made me suffer.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry this is so short. Finals are in my mind. FINALS are on FRIIIDAY! D: At least I made my weekly update! YAAY! After FINALS, the chapters will be MUCH longer!!**** xD**

**REVIEW PLEASE :D**

**You can review even if you don't have a fanfiction account!!!!**

**P.S. You can follow me on twitter: www(dot)twitter(dot)com/mizDevine**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm really sorry I posted this up late! I was enjoying my semester break too much!! Finals wasn't so bad... :\**

**I'm changing the weekly updates to SUNDAY. It gives 2 whole days to work! :D**

**THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU SO MUCH TO THE REVIEWS!! THEY WE'RE SO AWESOME!! xoxo **

**Tell me if there are any errors please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything...except my OC's! :D**

**I realized last chapter that I do too much dialogue, SORRY!  
**

**

* * *

**

_Last Chapter:_

_~Iris POV~_

"_Fine," she said. "But I'm telling things WILL heat up. Whether in a good way or bad."_

_I couldn't respond because Paul walked in followed by Mr. Hobbs._

_As Paul walked pass me he winked at me. I quickly turned my head away from his direction._

_He freaking WINKED at me. Who does he think he is?!_

_I will make him suffer just as he made me suffer._

_

* * *

_

_~Paul POV~ *still at school*_

The bell rang, indicating that we go to our next class. But I stayed behind a bit, not because I wanted to talk to Mr. Hobbs, but because I wanted to talk to Iris.

She was at her desk, packing up her stuff. I went up to her and said, "Hey Iris."

She didn't even bother looking up. "What the hell do you want, Paul?"

I winced. "Um, well, I just wanted to say hi, I guess."

"What makes you think I want to talk to you?"

"Er...Well since I didn't get to see much of you during the summer, I tho-"

She cut me off, looked up at me and said, "Why would I ever want to see your face? I don't have time for you, Paul." And with that she left the class.

Ah, shit.

I am so screwed. Why did I ever break up with her? Oh, right. Because I was a stupid hormonal teenager who might never be with my beautiful, kind imprint. GAH! I suck at life!

So, I grudgingly went to my next class. As I walk by I hear girls talking about how "hot" I am. I guess I am pretty good-looking. Before I became a werewolf, I used to show off my "hotness". If you've got it, flaunt it, right? No. Not now anyways. I don't care about those other girls throwing themselves at me. I only care about one person and that person is Iris. _Iris. _Just her name makes me happy. If only she could be _with me._

I'll just have to try harder to win her back. Doing it the old fashioned way. Asking her out.

* * *

_~Iris POV~ *at lunch*_

As usual we paid for our food then we went to our usual table.

"Hey guys!" Sarah said enthusiastically, as we sat down.

"Oh my gosh! Did you hear? Jared and Paul are, like, not interested in girls anymore!" Megan said.

"Are they gay?" Kim asked.

"No, I don't think so. Guys who are that hot can't possibly be gay. But I think it has something to do with them being in Sam's gang or something," Megan replied.

"There's a GANG?" Lillian asked.

"Yeah, but apparently they protect La Push or something because Sam is a 'good boy'." Megan said.

"Guys, seriously enough with the rumours. They're probably not even true!" I said exasperatedly.

Suddenly the table got quite. I thought it was my mad skills of shutting them up but, boy, was I ever wrong.

Big hands went on either side of my lunch tray, entrapping me. I didn't need to turn around to see who it was. I already knew. It was _him. _I could feel the heat radiating from him.

He leaned forward so his mouth was close to my ear. Too close for my liking if you ask me. Then he said, "Hey, Iris. Would you like to go out sometime?"

I turned so I was looking right in to his eyes, our nose almost touching and said, "No."

He leaned back and asked, "Why the hell not?!"

"Because, I don't want to." And with that, I turned around and continued eating like nothing happened.

I hear him whisper behind my ear, "Iris, this ridiculous. Why can't you just go out with me? Please?"

I turned back around, again, and said, "Paul, this is ridiculous. Why can't you just stay away from me? Please?"

His eyes flashed anger for a second, because I copied what he said, but then it was gone. He stood up and walked away. I felt a longing deep inside but if I didn't want to get hurt, I would have to ignore these sorts of feelings.

* * *

_~Paul POV~ *after school at Sam's*_

She said no. She freaking said no.

I can't say I was surprised though. I guess I should have seen it coming. But still I thought the imprint magic or something might get her to actually say yes. I shouldn't have gone in directly; I should have sweetened her up a bit. Give her compliments, sent her some flowers. I just thought my charm would be enough to make her say yes.

Every class we had together, her scent would assault me, her voice would silence me, her beauty would blind me, and her very essence would be the death of me.

"Yo, Paul," Jared said, waving his hand close to my face. "Get you head outta the clouds, man."

"Whatever," I said, eating the food Emily cooked for us.

"So, I noticed that Embry is getting a bit buff," Sam said.

"Is he going to phase, like us?" Jared asked.

"I don't know yet, but just watch over him, you know, for caution," Sam replied.

We didn't want anybody to be like us. Not because we were greedy, but because we didn't want anybody to have this curse. Sure, we had speed, strength and more powers we didn't have when we were human, but all anybody really wants in their life is to be normal. We phased because of the stupid vampires living in Forks. Apparently, they were "good vampires", I didn't care if they were good or bad, and vampires should not exist because they're dangerous and vicious. Stupid vampires.

I hope nobody else phases, its already a pain in the ass to have 2 people in your head...but then again, I wouldn't have to do patrol so much and I could think of ways to woo Iris. I did it once, I can do it again. Only this time, I intend on keeping her.

* * *

**A/N: Crap. It's short. Again. GAH! D: IM SORRY! I'll try to make it longer! PROMISE! 8D**

**I'm probably going slow (story wise), but trust me, I've got a lot up my sleeves... *evil smile...then...evil laugh***

**You can review even if you don't have a fanfiction account!  
**

**Reviews are LOVE. Love makes me HAPPY. Happiness encourages me to WRITE MORE. (And make it longer :D)**

**Press it. I dare you. :D**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V  
**


End file.
